


In Silence

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gates back from earth after seeing Carson home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

It's coincidence or luck or some combination of the two that John's in the control room when Rodney gates back from earth. His scheduled return's still two and a half hours away – Chief doesn't explain, just says the bare minimum, follows protocol, then the shield comes down and Rodney's walking through, looking strange and small in civilian clothes, his duffel in one hand, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

There are rules about coming back, even when the last place you stood was the ramp at level twenty-eight of Cheyenne Mountain. John watches as Rodney operates out of habit, as he heads – tiredly, he looks tired, who can blame him – toward the west tower exit on his left. Then it hits – that Carson won't be there if he goes; that the infirmary's not merely a way stop, but a wound, and John's moving before he really thinks about it, rounding the consoles and clattering down the stairs. He's opening his mouth to say something before he's closed half the distance between them, but then Rodney looks up, and the expression on his face is so lost, so miserable that it steals every word John can think to deploy.

So he covers the rest of the distance in silence, lets his own messed up sorrow show on his face. He pauses in front of Rodney, holds his gaze and hopes Rodney gets it, reaches for the duffel and eases it out of Rodney's hand. Rodney's eyes grow bright – John tilts his head and lays a hand on the back of Rodney's shoulder, presses there gently, coaxes motion from inertia, guides them both toward an infirmary neither one wants to see. And as they fall into step beside one another Rodney leans against him for a moment, head bowed, breath unsteady, and John rests his broad hand at the nape of Rodney's neck.


End file.
